


I'm Fine

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr.Nott checks in with Fjord and he lies to her.





	I'm Fine

Fjord stared down into the dark waters below. In his reflection, the full moon hung behind his head like a halo, washing the top deck in soft light. As he watched his morphing reflection, Nott appeared in it as well as she pulled herself up to sit on the railing beside him.

“Beau get to you?” Fjord asked. “She’s pretty pissed about me and Caleb.”

“Yeah,” Nott said, sneering down at the water. “She told me.”

“You gonna yell at me too?”

“No. I’m not gonna yell. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Fjord frowned in surprise and turned his head to look up at her. “Am I okay about what?”

“Well, a lot has happened over the past few weeks. Caleb was concerned about how you were feeling about Avantika. Jester is worried that finding your ship brought up a lot of shitty memories.”

“And they sent you to talk to me about it?”

“No, they wanted to wait for you to come to them. I thought that was stupid.”

Fjord huffed in laughter. “I’m fine, Nott. Really.”

Nott hopped down off the railing. “Okay. I’ll let them know.” As she was walking away, Fjord let out a heavy sigh. Nott frowned and turned back to him. “That didn’t sound like an ‘I’m okay’ noise, that sounded like you’re contemplating jumping in the water.”

Fjord turned around and sat down on the deck, leaning back against the railing. “Nope. I’m fine.”

“If there’s something you want to say, we could keep it between us. And Caleb, I can’t keep things from Caleb. And Beau, she scares me, if she asked I would tell her. And Jester, she’d look sad if she thought I was keeping something from her. And Caduceus, he’s your doctor, you don’t keep shit from your doctor. And Orly. I like Orly.”

Fjord smiled and rested his arm on his knee. “Thanks Nott. If I ever need everyone to know something right away, I’ll come to you and tell you to keep it a secret.”

Nott huffed and waved dismissively. “Whatever. I didn’t come here to be made fun of. This is what I get for caring. Never gonna do that shit again.” She continued to walk away but paused when Fjord called over to her once more. 

“Nott. Really, I’m fine. Tell the others. I’m just ready for this to be over.” She nodded and climbed down below deck. The second she was gone, Fjord’s smile fell and he turned his face up to look at the moon. “Yeah,” he said to himself. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t very convincing.


End file.
